technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2002/Day 6
Day 6 was the sixth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired in March 2002 and served as the sixth episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Swimming Bermuda vs Molly Nessie Green vs ??? vs Froggit vs ??? Molly Nessie Green got ahead of its opponents easily, swimming pass them all with Bermuda shortly behind. Meanwhile, Froggit and two others were struggling to make their way through. Eventually those three robots stopped working as Molly Nessie Green swam its way to the end. Bermuda swam into the side wall and slowly dragged itself to the end coming came second but it did not qualify. Winner: Molly Nessie Green ??? vs ??? vs Tango vs Leggy Peggy vs ??? vs Westgator Tango sped ahead alongside the much smaller Leggy Peggy shooting out in front leaving the others behind. Two robots failed to move while one other and Westigator were much slower and it is unknown if they finished. The race between Leggy Peggy and Tango was a very close one with Leggy Pegging coming close to overtake Tango at one point but Tango shot out just at the end and finished first with Leggy Peggy second. Qualified: Tango & Leggy Peggy Quack 1 vs Marlin vs Turtle Duck vs Swimosaurus vs Sir Roboat Sinksalot Marlin sped off and shot straight into first place ahead of the pack before getting halfway through the pool immediately. In World Record breaking time, Marlin got first at the others had barely just set off. Quack 1 seemed to have problems and couldn't move off from its position whilst Turtle Duck was the clear faster machine in the remaining batch. Turtle Duck eventually finished in second place It is unknown if Swimosaurus or Sir Roboat Sinksalot finished the race despite being seen setting off. Qualified: Marlin & Turtle Duck Football Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers vs A.A.T. & Savage Toaster Winner: Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers Tug of War Chip vs British Bulldog A slow but tense start for both robots for the first few seconds, however, Chip was slowly being dragged ever so closer to the pit by British Bulldog who appeared more stronger. As Chip is dragged ever so slowly towards the pit, but soon Chip fights back and starts tug. Chip soon loses traction and British Bulldog slowly drags Chip towards the pit, but Chip holds its ground till the end, but it was all in vein as British Bulldog had performed better. Winner: British Bulldog Big Bro vs Mighty Mouse Almost immediately, Big Bro dragged Mighty Mouse into the pit in a quick time of 2:22 seconds. Winner: Big Bro Gymnastics Bugs Bugs performed a steady and slow dance around a flower, however it was rather unimpressive. It managed to get a total of 22 points and came fifth over all. Rob Roy MacPaulus Rob Roy MacPaulus performed the same act it had done before, albeit with slightly more movement in its dance only to then stop moving. It scored 21 points. Monte The incredibly tall Monte performed a decent dance. It spun around and waved its arms. However, despite its "cheerful" dance, it only scored 22 points. Disco Diva Disco Diva didn't move very much but did dance "well" using its arms and head to perform moves. But a lack of movement cost the robot points. Ernie Although Ernie's performance was technically impressive, it was a very boring and uninspired performance with it only scoring 20 points. Eric Eric scored plenty for imagination but suffered from artistic interpretation. The robot span slowly around with its arms and legs stuck in position and not performing much other than that. It was one of the lowest scoring robots with only 19 points. Flip Flop II In the year following, Flip Flop gained a partner. The clusterbots performed the same show that they did the year before, however this proved to be its downfall as the unoriginal act was disliked by the judges who ended up giving Flip Flop 2 only 19 points, all the way in joint last place with Ernie. Cyber Bees Cyber Bees worked as a group showing off its skills and good looks, it used a "clever" pre choreographed routine . It won 24 points over all, and became joint bronze medalist with Sumo. Sumo Sumo had a very over the top and fun performance, dancing to Tom Jones "Sex Bomb" it wagged its bow tie, swung its arms and shook its head whilst driving back and forth and turning. It managed to get joint bronze with Cyber Bees. Cold Thursday Cold Thursday was by far one of the most original robots in the competition and being a favourite of Simon Scott. Using a photo electric sensor it sensed a black tape which the robot danced and managed to follow across a bridge of sorts. Despite how impressive it was in all categories it only managed to get a Silver for the competition, one point behind Gold, with the audience deeming it controversial. IO Using micro processor controls, IO put on a gentle but smooth performance. It was able to raise its arms and and the flexible body was able to "bow" down and swing about like a real ballerina in a technically and visually impressive display. The robot scored 9 across the board and scored 27 points gaining Gold, with the audience deeming it controversial as many felt Cold Thursday was better. Lightweight Sprint Shot Putt Artificial Rope Climb "X" Callibre vs High Climber 2 In one of quickest matches in he history of Techno Games, High Climber shot straight up the rop and hit the top in 1:027 seconds flat, as "X" Callibre barely even moved and simply slipped to the bottom. Winner: High Climber 2 Natural Rope Climb Streaker vs RC-1 Both robots started at the same time but it was RC-1 which was the faster machine, climbing up the rope very quickly as Streaker sluggishly climbed up. RC-1 managed to break a World Record by getting to the top of the rope in a time of 8:94 seconds. Meanwhile, Streaker made its own pace up the rope, finishing almost 50 seconds later. Winner: RC-1 Skeletron vs Ascender 2 Ascender 2 got off quickly while the favourites Skeletron failed to move for the first two seconds, by which point Ascender 2 had climbed a quarter of the way up. Skeletron eventually got moving but the distance between it and Ascender 2 was large as Ascender 2 climbed its way to the top in a time of 14:40 seconds. Skeletron eventually finished at around 27:69 seconds. Winner: Ascender 2 Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Football Category:Episodes with Tug of War Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Gymnastics Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing